Dream on
by Gab18.27
Summary: This story is about the lives of a certain brunette and a skylark we all know and love. Difference is, they are half brothers, though they seem to be getting along well.. But really, you expect this to be real? Dream on... AU. Remake because I don't know how to edit... Still counted as first story. Review, please? Oh, this is rated T for safety of my uncontrollable writing/typing.
1. Vacation

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

**MAY 3| Sawada Household | 7:30 A.M.**

It was one fine summer morning in the Sawada household. The birds chirped, and the sun was set to wake up people who had things to do, namely, Sawada Tsunayoshi, for short, Tsuna. This boy has gravity-defying, spiky brown hair and eyes. His features were all cute, like a child, or maybe even a girl. He was sleeping well without being bothered by the sun's rays when all of a sudden…

_KRIING!_

Tsuna's alarm clock went off, leading him to jump out of his bed, slip in his own blanket, and land on the floor with a painful _thud_. "ITAI!" Tsuna yelled in pain. Even though he was used to this, as this could already be called his morning routine, he still couldn't help but yell.

Soon, footsteps were heard along the hallway, and the door to his room burst open, revealing a boy about 2 years older than him, who has black hair and grey eyes, who now looked worried. "Tsunayoshi-kun! Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself somewhere?"

The boy marched to him and checked for any injuries. "Uh, I'm fine, Kyouya-nii, just the usual morning routine." Tsuna replied to his "Kyouya-nii", assuring him that he was fine. "Ah, good. I thought something happened this time." Kyouya patted Tsuna's head and stood up. "Well then, Tsunayoshi-kun, if you would take a shower and get dressed, there's breakfast downstairs. Auntie says she has something to announce, and she won't tell me. I'll be waiting downstairs." Kyouya said as he kissed his brother's forehead and walked out of the room, probably headed downstairs.

"Mom has something to announce? I wonder what it is…" Tsuna muttered to himself as he stood up to go to his bathroom to take a shower. 7 minutes later, Tsuna walked out of the bathroom, dressed and dried up, and looked at the calendar.

"So today is May 3… May… 3" Tsuna just stood in his place, looking shocked. After a few seconds, he shook his head repeatedly. "Then I guess I better start putting the plan into action!" He told himself enthustiatically and went downstairs to join his mother and brother to eat breakfast.

- _Downstairs _-

"Ohayou, Tsu-kun!" His mom, Sawada Nana greeted him.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Kyouya-nii." Tsuna greeted his family.

"Ohayou, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kyouya greeted him.

"Kaa-san, Kyouya-nii said you had something to tell us. What is it?" Tsuna asked his mother as he sat down, earning a nod from his brother.

"You see, Tsuna-kun, Kyouya-kun…." Nana began.

"…." The siblings stared at her.

"Today…"

"Today…" Tsuna repeated.

"From today until May 7…" Nana said, to add a bit of tension.

"Auntie, will you just tell us already?" A short-tempered Kyouya demanded. Kyouya called Nana "Auntie" because she wasn't his mother. Yes, he and Tsuna were siblings, but only because of his father. Nana was the illegitimate wife, but his mother went mad and shot both herself his dad. So now he's living with the 2 illegitimates (he used to call them that) who gladly accepted him in and treated him like real family (he is, isn't he?). Well, on with the story.

"From today until May 7, we will have a vacation, sponsored by my brother Ieyasu." Nana finally finished, well, not so much.

"Where to, kaa-san?" Tsuna asked his mom.

"Mafia Land." Nana answered with a smile.

"Mafia…" Kyouya stammered.

"Land…?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yup. Mafia Land." Nana nodded gleefully.

"EEH!?" The siblings shrieked.

* * *

**A/N**: It's my first fic. Please go easy on me.

This fic is AU. Tsuna and Kyouya are half-brothers, due to Kyouya's dad, but it will be explained further in the following chapters.

I should just tell you guys that this was caused by a plot bunny while I was looking at some pictures.

Please review!

**EDIT: **

I changed Kyouya's "Tsuna-kun" to "Tsunayoshi-kun" because it seemed too OOC and I shortened the paragraphs to save you readers from long ones (understatement.). One more thing, thank you for reading! *bows formally*


	2. Melons

**Chapter 2: Melons**

**A/N: I repeat, this story is AU. So here, Giotto/Ieyasu is Nana's brother, Iemitsu doesn't exist (sorry, fans), Lambo is 10 [with normal height, hair and clothes] and he is Gokudera's brother, Yamamoto is his childhood friend, Ryohei is, well, their friend, and they met Chrome when they were kids. **

**They are still related to the Mafia, with Ieyasu as boss of the Vongola. (Please note that this is the present time, so I will GLADLY change the clothes of him and his guardians. *Smile*)**

**Mukuro is to show up later.**

**Oh, I do not own KHR. If I did own it, nobody would tease Tsuna as 'Dame'.**

**I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE! I SUCK AT DESCRIBING PLACES! TT^TT**

* * *

"What!? Auntie, of all places in the world, why Mafia Land!?" Kyouya asked Nana, now being quite furious.

"I'm not furious, but Kaa-san! Why Mafia Land!?" Tsuna complained—err, made an adorable pout.

"Well, calm down, Tsu-kun, Kyouya-kun, Ieyasu will be there with his guardians, and I've invited some of your friends to come along." Nana stated gleefully, ignoring the aura Kyouya was emitting.

"Giotto and his guardians, friends…" Kyouya emitted a dark aura from his seat. _'People I really want to bite to death…' _he thought.

"Friends?" Tsuna wondered. "Who, Kaa-san?" He asked.

"Hm, let's see… Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Ryohei-kun, Lambo-kun and Chrome-chan." Nana counted with her fingers. "I tried to invite Mukuro-kun, but he said he had some work to do." Nana said.

'_Knowing Mukuro, he's definitely up to no good….' _Tsuna thought.

"Pineapple." Kyouya stopped giving off a dark aura, and said that one word, which made Tsuna crack a smile.

"Pineapple, _pfft_. I wonder how his head became one." Tsuna giggled.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, let's go pack our bags." Kyouya stood up from his chair and walked up to his room.

"Ah, right. Well then Kaa-san, I'll up to pack my bags too." Tsuna told his mom and followed Kyouya up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll look out for Yamamoto-kun and the rest." Nana said with a smile as she packed their lunch and snacks.

—_After 10 minutes—_

Kyouya and Tsuna emerged from the staircase and into the living room, carrying their bags and dressed in casual clothes. Kyouya was wearing a purple shirt and white pants, while Tsuna was wearing a blue hooded shirt and denim pants. Upon entering the living room, the siblings were greeted by the full gang, all ready with their baggage.

"Yo, Tsuna, Hibari." Yamamoto Takeshi, one of Tsuna's friends, greeted them.

"Ah! _Yakyuu-baka_, I was supposed to greet Tsuna-san first! Ohayo Gosaimasu, Tsuna-san!" a silver-headed guy named Gokudera Hayato argued (one-sidedly) with Yamamoto and greeted Tsuna.

"Good morning TO THE EXTREME, Sawada! Hibari!" A certain EXTREME man named Sasagawa Ryohei greeted the siblings.

"Be. Quiet." Kyouya said as he leaned against a wall a distance from the group.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san. And Lambo and Chrome too." Tsuna greeted his friends.

Lambo is the 10-year old brother of Gokudera, who has messy black hair and green eyes, who is now eating grape candy. "Ohayou, Tsuna-nii." He greeted.

"Ohayo, Tsunayoshi-san."Chrome Dokuro, a girl with a pineapple hairstyle, an eyepatch and one violet eye, greeted Tsuna.

Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei were making noises of what seemed to be _arguing_, when Nana arrived on the scene.

"Minna, come on. The Limo Ieyasu sent to pick us up is here. Bring your bags and come." She said, smiling –with a hint of excitedness.

Tsuna, Kyouya, Gokudera, Chrome and Lambo followed her, but as for the remaining two…

"LIMO!?" Takeshi and Ryohei screamed, with shocked expressions on their faces.

Lambo stopped walking and faced the two 'oblivious athletic idiots'. "Yes. A Limo. Can't you hear right?" Lambo said to the two sarcastically. "Hurry up or you'll be left behind."

* * *

**MAY 3|20 MINUTES LATER| NAMIMORI BAY**

"OOH!" was the expression heard from everyone except for Kyouya who was just standing beside Tsuna, with his arms crossed, still at a distance from the others, and Nana, who was smiling as she gave their tickets to the person guarding the entrance. "Come on up." Nana told the group of teens behind her. Kyouya immediately followed his aunt, not waiting for the rest, who still stared at the luxurious cruise ship. "Tsunayoshi-kun, Herbivores, hurry up or you'll be left behind." He told them, and they snapped out of their daze, picked up their bags, and walked up the staircase.

Inside, everything they saw was purely luxurious. The walls were painted an elegant cream shade and the floors were carpeted… well, you get it. Not your average ship. They took their seats at a table, a long one, as they were too many for the usual round table. As they sat down, 7 figures entered the room. One of them has red hair and a tattoo under his left eye, another looks like he came from ancient Japan, another one has messy electric green hair and has one eye closed, one has black hair and a band-aid on the bridge of his nose,one of them has a melon-shaped blue hair, one has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and the person at the center of the group has gravity-defying, spiky hair like Tsuna's, but his is blonde, and his eyes are orange.

"Ieyasu! Over here!" Nana waved to the person with blonde hair she identified as Ieyasu. "Ah, Nana!" Ieyasu noticed the woman waving to him and went to her, the 6 men with him followed.

So now, we presume this man is Ieyasu, then that means those other people are his guardians, G, Asari Ugetsu, Lampo, Knuckle, Daemon Spade and Alaude; in order.

"Melon Spade." Kyouya _greeted_ Daemon Spade, who twitched. "I am _NOT _a melon, you skylark." Daemon shot at him. Tsuna and the others giggled at Daemon's reaction. "Okay then, whatever you say, _Spaedophile(__Spa__de+ __pedophile__=Spaedophile)_" Kyouya shot back.

"That kid's good." G commented.

"Ahaha, Daemon has turned red." Asari chuckled.

"He's right, Melon Speadophile." Lampo added.

"Hn." Alaude denied all emotion, but the ends of his lips were twitching.

"EXTREME MELON!" Knuckle yelled, throwing a fist up in the air.

With this, Daemon turned as red as a melon can get. (If melons even turn red, I don't eal melon, so I wouldn't know.)

* * *

Now, they have met Ieyasu and his guardians, what more is to come at this vacation to Mafia Land?

_**Chapter end.**_


	3. Chaos

**A/N: This is the third chapter, and probably the last one, since I can't update anymore because school will start soon, and I need to study HARD, and the plot bunnies have completely left me blank. Please forgive me for this and the OOC. OHSHC has gotten to my head.**

**Please forgive my failed attempts at humor due to a blank mind, I had to rush things, you see, so there isn't any proper plotline anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did own it, the anime would be remade and continued 'till the end.**

* * *

**Continued…**

"EXTREME MELON!" Ryohei did the same as knuckle, resulting to everyone trying to hold back their laughs… well, except for Kyouya, Alaude and Me—Daemon.

"Pfft—Ahahah! This is too hilarious! Melon Spade, Spaedophile! Ahaha!" Giotto—or Ieyasu, whatever you decide to call him—finally laughed, and he's actually overdoing it.

"YOU—" Daemon gave a truly murderous aura, but he can't deny the fact that he is embarrassed, proved by his own face.

Then that's when someone decided to join the fray.

"Kufufu… I pity you, Daemon Spade." A voice said from nowhere… and then _he _appeared, from the mist. Yes, the heterochromic pineapple—Rokudou Mukuro.

"Ahaha, 'pity' says the pineapple." Kyouya mocked, smirking from his place, a distance from everyone.

Kyouya—1 point, Mukuro—0.

"You skylark…." Mukuro told him, though it has _no _effect, whatsoever.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, do you know the legend about the pineapple?" Kyouya asked his brother.

"Hm.. No, I don't know, Kyouya-nii." He replied.

"Are, Kyouya-kun, which legend about the pineapple?" Giotto asked.

"Sou, sou. I'd like to know as well, Kyouya-kun." Nana said.

"EXTREME PINEAPPLE!" Ryohei and Knuckle yelled at the same time, simultaneously throwing a fist onto the air.

"All of you shut up already so we can hear him!" Gokudera scolded everyone talking.

"Maa, maa, no need to violent, Gokudera." Yamamoto told him, placing an arm around his shoulder.

And so everyone quieted down and waited for Kyouya to start talking.

Mukuro could only be prepared for what is to come, and Daemon was silently snickering.

Kyouya sighed as he pulled out a book. "Well, this is how it goes." And so he told them the legend. **(A/N: I'm having trouble with copy-paste, so guys, if you want to know, just search "pineapple legend Philippines" on google. That's the one I know. *evil laugh*)**

When Kyouya finished, Mukuro looked white, and the others had blank expressions.

"So… Kyouya-nii, how does that relate to Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn, why don't you guys find out for yourselves?"he told Tsuna, handed him the book, ruffled his brother's hair, and left… probably headed to the upper deck, where there was no big crowd.

"Find out ourselves, he says…" Gokudera mumbled.

"It's not like it's hard, right?" Yamamoto asked, his arm still around Gokudera.

"Now that you think about it…" Chrome suddenly spoke.

"Ah? What did you find out, Chrome-nee?" Lambo, who was munching on the desserts buffet the whole time, asked her.

"He was hitting Mukuro-sama with that one." Chrome told them.

"Haah?" They all said simultaneously.

"I mean, the mother cursed her daughter to have a thousand eyes, right?" Chrome asked.

"Ah, right." The crowd—or the people she was with, answered her.

"And Mukuro-sama's feature is his red eye, right?"

They nodded.

"And Mukuro-sama's silhouette makes his head look like a pineapple, right?"

"Yes. You're definitely right." They answered her.

"Ouch, Chrome. Coming from you, that hurts a lot." Mukuro said, already on fours.

"But Mukuro-sama, I didn't hit you or anything." Chrome said.

"Sarcastic." Lambo described.

"Nufufu—Rokudou Mukuro, the Pineapple." Daemon just randomly gave him a title, an insulting one at that.

_**So now, I tell you, Hell just broke loose.**_

"Kufufu—Melon Spaedophile, you're one to say." Mukuro insulted him back, now with his trident in hand.

_**And this is when the fun starts.**_

"Pineapple." Daemon said as he charged at Mukuro with his scythe.

"Melon." Mukuro did the same. And this continues on, up to the point where they started to use illusions.

"Ahaha—they're fighting." Yamamoto stated.

"OF COURSE THEY ARE! YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera yelled at him. And thus, he started chasing Yamamoto with dynamites in hand.

"KEEP CALM TO THE EXTREME, OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei yelled to the said octopus, and chased him.

"Ahaha, the kids are so lively~" Asari said, only to start being chased by a pissed-looking G who was saying colorful words.

"Ahahah, what did I ever do to you, G?" He asked while running for his dear life.

"Oii, G. Chasing others without proper reason is not good TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle stated, and then—well, did the expected thing—he chased G.

Now, Lambo were eating all sorts of cake without problem, when he was on his favorite flavor of cake—with the only slice on the whole buffet, as he was about to eat—Chrome. When Chrome accidentally bumped his arm when she evaded a dynamite thrown by Gokudera, he dropped the cake. The only slice of cake available. Lambo paled. 'My cake… My precious cake…' He thought.

"Chrome-neesan, what made you bump on me?" He asked Chrome, knowing she wouldn't ever do that on purpose.

"Ah… Gokudera-san's dynamite.." She answered, as truthful as one can be.

"So it's Hayato-nii… Bakadera…" He said, putting on his newly polished horns. "I won't forgive him."

"Lambo-kun?" Chrome could only wonder about what this boy might do.

"THUNDER SET!" with those familiar words and the lightning that was now being emitted by his horns, Lambo joined the chase.

"E-eh…" Chrome muttered. It's impossible to stop him now.

Lampo, the lazy Lighting Guardian of Giotto was napping, but since he is too lazy to go to his room, he napped on the table. Well, he napped through the fight, that is, until Asari and G passed him and Knuckle jumped on his table to pass (weird way, huh?), causing the table to drop on Knuckle's side—which is opposite to where Lampo was resting his head on—and unfortunately, Lampo's head got hit from below—_hard_.

Lampo awoke in shock with a throbbing chin and an aching neck. 'Darn that Knuckle.' Lampo moaned inwardly. 'When I was dreaming of a land of candy too…'

"I'll avenge my sweet dream." He stated as he lit up his ring with lightning flames. "KNUCKLE!" He yelled, and thus, began to chase Knuckle.

* * *

**With Tsuna, Nana, Giotto and Chrome**

From another part of the room—surprisingly not damaged—sat Tsuna, Giotto, Nana and Chrome. Tsuna, Giotto and Nana had been there since hell erupted, and Chrome joined them to not get caught in a fight.

"Your friends sure are lively, aren't they, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked his son, completely oblivious, and smiling.

'Kaa-san, that's not lively, that's destructive!' Tsuna thought.

Giotto could only manage to sweatdrop.

"U-uncle, aren't you going to stop them?" Tsuna asked.

"A-ah? Me? Stop them? Tsuna-kun, no thank you, I plan to return from this trip in one piece." Giotto replied.

"C-Chrome, what about you? Are you just going to wait for them to stop?" Tsuna faced the said person.

"Y-yes. I want to keep what's left intact intact." Chrome answered.

"Uh, okay. Let's just wait for them to finish, considering this boat will make it to Mafia Land." Tsuna said, hoping the boat would still be in one piece when they reach their destination.

* * *

**With Kyouya and Alaude**

The whole time, the skylarks were on the boat's upper deck—completely quiet and peaceful—all before Alaude mumbled something, unaware that Kyouya heard him.

"I bet that Pineapple kid is stronger than this kid over here."

"I can hear you, old geezer." Kyouya said as he immediately grabbed his tonfas and attacked.

"What? It seems true." Alaude told him as they exchanged blows—considering if any of the blows will ever hit.

Well, straight to the point. They moved places while fighting and they are now a few steps from the lobby.

* * *

**Back to the lobby**

Chaos. That single word could easily describe the atmosphere of this room.

The Yamamoto-Gokudera-Ryohei-Lambo chase was still ongoing, as so was the Asari-G-Knuckle-Lampo and the fight between a certain pineapple and melon.

And then the two skylarks—currently engaged in battle, enter the fray. Tsuna was now as nervous as he could be.

"U-uncle, I think you should just freeze them over until we reach Mafia Land" Tsuna suggested. 'IF we ever make it, that is' he thought.

"Hm.. Okay, seems like I got no choice. Nana, Chrome, could you go to your rooms? I think it's too messy to relax here." Giotto requested to the girls, who went away from the disaster.

"Well then, I'll do it." Giotto stated. He entered the HDWM mode and froze all the combatants with his Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough… or so he thought.

Kyouya jumped out in time and was safe from being frozen.

"Heh. He is an old man. He couldn't even escape from being frozen." Kyouya scoffed.

"E-eh?" Tsuna didn't have a clue as to what his nii-chan was saying.

"Now… what will we do?" Giotto asked, seeing the lobby was completely trashed by these idiots called their 'friends'.

The remaining three gave out a sigh.

"Let's just go home." Tsuna recommended. The two others nodded.

"I'll call a helicopter from the Famiglia to pick us up. The rest can continue on with Mafia Land." Giotto announced.

"Then I'll go get kaa-san and Chrome." Tsuna said and left to do his task.

"… Hn."

All of a sudden, the world dissolved.

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, get up."

WHAM!

"OUCH! REBORN, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Tsuna got up from his bed, his head throbbing from Reborn's usual 10-ton mallet.

_**That's right, it was all just a dream, a messy, messy dream. **_

_**~End~**_

**A/N: Sorry about the ending, I was out of ideas. Anyway, this might be the last of what you'll hear from me in months because I'll be freaking busy with school and stuff. I also accidentally deleted the files so… do NOT expect any of my stories to be continued, sorry.**

**Well, was the ending a shocker? XD**


End file.
